Tanela's Wish
by NikkiD
Summary: Ever wonder how Piccolo got married? Or better yet, why? The following story concerns how my fan fic character, the Alien Amazon Tanela made herself poor Piccolo-San’s ole-ball-and chain! HAHA! Please R&R!
1. Tanela's Wish, Chapter 1

"_**Tanela's Wish"**_

_BY: NikkiD_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Ever wonder how Piccolo got married? Or better yet, why? The following story concerns how my fan fic character, the Alien Amazon Tanela made herself poor Piccolo-San's ole-ball-and chain! Read on and you will learn all the juicy tidbits of the wedding of the century! This story takes happens one year before King Garlic Jr. makes his first appearance. Just so you know, this story takes place when Tanela was much younger and more innocent. So you will probably notice a slight difference from this Tanela and the one we all know and love. LOL. Hope you like the story.

* * *

DISCLAIMOR:

Tanela is MY character. You many NOT use her without my permission. So there. If you want to use her then email me and we'll talk. All the other characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I didn't make money so you can't sue me. I'm a poor college student, so why bother?

* * *

Out in the forbidden wilderness there lay a lonely cave. Surrounded by tall, looming mountains and overlooking a lush river valley, the cave was a point of darkness surrounded by life. Inside the cave sat a figure of exotic beauty, her flashing, laser skyblue eyes glaring at the outdoor wildness hatefully, her long braid of blue hair hanging listless behind her.

Tanela was bored. Very bored.

Seated on a bent, old steel chair with her booted feet resting on a old wood box was Tanela, the Mighty Amazon and partner to none other then Piccolo, the greatest warrior in the world. Or so he kept telling her. Rolling her eyes at this, Tanela glared at the outside spitefully, hating everything she saw. Dressed in a simple black tank top and jeans, Tanala had been staring at her black combat boots for the past hour, her hands hanging languidly at her sides. She had been there for the past four days strait with absolutely _NOTHING_ to do. Piccolo had left her with strict orders to stay there and wait for his return. He still was not back yet. Jerk.

Looking around, Tanela studied her surrounding with a look of revulsion, having long ago memorized them. The cave was their hideout, had been for as long as she can remember. Ever since the day she first met Piccolo in fact. Ever since that day Tanela had agreed to be Piccolo's Apprentice and Associate in Crime. In other words she had to listen to whatever the hell he said and if she didn't do it she would be left alone to fend for herself. Great choices. Looking over the cave, Tanala saw various boxes resting on the floor, all carefully labeled by yours truly. They all contained things that she and Piccolo had stolen in the past few years, varying from golf clubs to tea sets. There was an especially large box of highly prized capsules, which Tanela had stolen from Bulma, much to her own satisfaction. There also were boxes full of gems and prized jewelry, fur coats, antiques and even a mind-boggling comic book collection, all of it carefully categorized.

Most of what was there was because of her. Unlike Tanela, Piccolo cared nothing for loot or material possessions. All he really cared about was getting stronger so that he could someday kill Son-Goku. _Oh Brother._ Rolling her eyes again, Tanela grumbled, looking away from her boots and instead studied her hands, the steel gauntlets she wore on her arms gleaming in the afternoon sun, their metallic sheen matching the heavy suit of armor at that lay in the back on the cave floor. They were all she had of her past life. A life she no longer remembered. From what she could remember and what Piccolo had been kind enough to tell her, Tanela's life started with fire.

Waking up in a weird blue ball of fire that didn't harm her, naked, only wearing her gauntlets, Tanela found herself alone in the wilderness, without any memories that she could call her own. All she knew was her name. That was it. After a week of mindless wandering, dragging her suit of armor behind her, she met Piccolo at a riverbed, interrupting him while he was mediating. He of course attacked her, thinking that she might be a assassin of some sort, but paused when he saw that she was not only able to easily defend herself from his attacks, but also seemed to have no idea who or what she was. Realizing that she could make a worthy ally he agreed to take her in as his protégé, the two working together ever since. Teaching her how to talk, write, read, count, and basically act like a normal human, Piccolo also taught her how to fight using her head and not just her muscles. She learned quickly too. Within a year she reached what he called 'adult-capacity,' these words causing her to grimace now with resentment. He made it sound like she was a freaking robot. Which she wasn't course. Whatever she was, she was human-like in form.

Like human females she had legs, hands, fingers, toes, boobs, a nose, etc. There were however some particular aspects that did set her apart. For one, both her ears and teeth were a lot like Piccolo's, long and pointy. Another thing that was unique about her was that her hair was blue... although Piccolo did once say something about humans being able to dye their hair that color. Another thing that was different about her were her eyes. Not only were they a bright skyblue in color but she could also somehow see in the dark. She could also bleed like a human, but instead of red or green she bled blue. Bright blue. Stronger then any human female and quicker then the eye can see, whatever Tanela was, she was definitely not human.

_**So what the hell was she?!**_ Shaking her head, filled with self-loathing, Tanela sighed, having asked herself that question a million times over, never finding an answer.

I'm Bored!!! Grumbling under her breath, Tanela turned to look down at the magazine she had been reading earlier. It was about human weddings and she happened to find this whole event very interesting. She was pretty sure she got it now. When a human man and woman are together for a long time they get married. They first have to be in something called love, and the human man usually buys the woman a huge metal ring. After getting the ring, the woman puts on a pretty white dress and the man puts on a suit-thing that is all black. The two go to a church and the priest will ask them some questions, the man and woman say 'I do', and they were married. Apparently this was a big deal for humans.

But what is love? And why do humans get married? Flipping through the pages, their edges worn with age, Tanela re-read the passage concerning love, her head tilted to the side. Human love is a feeling. She knew that much. A feeling you get when you care about someone. Okay, she got that so far. A feeling that feels good and make you want to get married. Now that part is really confusing!

Did she love Piccolo? If so, should they get married? Tanela glowered, pausing to analyze herself. Did she love Piccolo? She wasn't sure. She was pretty sure she did. When Piccolo fought Goku at the Budakai and nearly died, Tanela did something that she never did before. She cried. She had never done that before! She had also begged Goku to spare Piccolo. That was something she had never done also. But did she love him? Glancing back down at the magazine, her eyes studying the picture of the happy man and woman, the couple looking deviously happy as they pressed their mouthparts together, Tanela feeling herself start to smile. Yes! She did! She loved Piccolo! She wanted to do what those two were doing with Piccolo! She wanted to do that thing were they press mouthparts together! She wanted to be happy!

Joyous with her decision, Tanela happily started to hum to herself as she began to read the magazine once again, clicking her boots in rhythm, her skyblue eyes dancing. She was going to get married! She was going to marry Piccolo!

_**LATER...**_

It was two days later that Piccolo finally decided to return to the cave. His clothing was dirt-stained, his black eyes weary. Walking into the cave with a grunt, Piccolo reached up and pulled his turban off with a sigh, also taking off his long white cape, his bright green skin aglow in the coming sun down.

Tanela walked toward him and gave him a chipper, happy smile of greeting, having just come back from the river to bathe and fill the water canteens, her long blue hair loose, nearly reaching her knees. "Ohayo Piccolo-San! How was your trip? Did you go and talk to Kami-Sama like you said you would?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Piccolo grunted, walking past her, obviously worn-out.

Tanela watched him as he walked past her, frowning. He never did like it when she was in a happy mood. He wanted her to act more serious. Like him. Watching him as he reached down to grab a canteen, Tanela bit her lower lip and made up her mind. "Piccolo, do you love me?" she asked, her tone simple, almost sounding like she was asking about the weather.

Piccolo choked on the gulp of water he was swallowing, coughing hard and looking at her with wide eyes. "_W,What?!"_ he stuttered.

"Do you love me?" Tanela repeated casually, her head tilted to the side.

"What would ever make you want to ask me such a thing?!" Piccolo yelled, looking as though he had seen a ghost, his green skin now turning sickly pale.

"Well I read in a book that when a man and a human spend a lot of time together they fall in love, and when a man and a woman fall in love they get married." Tanela explained honestly. "Well, I love you so I think we should get married. Don't you think so?"

Piccolo stared at this mad woman, stuttering for a moment, his eyes wider then saucers. **_"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOU MIND?!"_** he roared at her, spittle flying from his fangs.

Tanela stared at Piccolo for a minute, her eyes narrowing. "No. I haven't. Just answer my question all ready! I want to get married tomorrow and I have to know before then."

_"WHAT?!"_ Piccolo gasped, shocked to the very core of this being. Realizing that she was for real, Piccolo slowly sucked in a breath, mentally counting to ten before look back up to face her. "No Tanela, you stupid baka! I do not love you! We're just partners. I am your teacher, you are my student. That's is. Stop reading those stupid magazines!"

Tanela stared at Piccolo, her eyes wide, her lower lip trembling. He called her baka before, but never with such intensity. "You don't love me?" she repeated, her tone hurt.

"No. I don't. Now stop asking me that! I refuse to debase myself to such a level of stupidity! If you ask me something like that again then you can forget about us being partners!" Piccolo snarled, turning and storming off into the back of the cave. _Women!_

Tanela watched him as he stormed off, her lower lip trembling, feeling so forlorn that she actually felt like she might cry again. But instead of cry, Tanela felt her face stiffen with anger, the injustice of it all too much for her to endure. It wasn't fair! Marching after him, Tanela surprised them both when she roughly grabbed Piccolo and spun him around so that he would face her, her blue eyes burning. "I am not stupid!" Tanela yelled on the top of her lungs. "You leave me here alone all the time! You call me baka, you tell me what to do, and you never say thank you! Well I've had enough Piccolo! I'm leaving!"

And with that said, Tanela spun around, grabbed her suit of armor, put it on, and ran out, powering up and exploding into the air, her eyes boiling with rage as she rocket upwards, heading for the swirling white clouds. _She'll show him! She'll show him what it means to say no to an Amazon!_


	2. Tanela's Wish, Chapter 2

**_LATER..._**

For the first couple of days Piccolo didn't not worry about Tanela, this not being the first time she had ever had a temper tantrum and flown off. She always came back after a day or too. However after three days Piccolo started to worry. When five days passed he was practically frantic. He didn't show it, but deep down he was. Her ridiculous questions haunted him, her voice and her face filling his mind constantly. _DAMMIT!_ Why did she have to be so difficult?!?!

Thinking back to the day they first met, he remembered the strength she shown, the rock-hard determination. She never did give up easy. So why hadn't she come back yet?! Piccolo cursed under his breath, glancing around him, grimacing. Everything around him reminded him of Tanela. Her little cot that stood to the side of the cave, the hair brush that she used fanatically to brush her hair twice a day, the stupid, dinky teddy bear that she had insisted on sleeping with when they first met. Just thinking about her made him want to fly off, look for her, find her, and then beat her to a messy, blue pulp! How dare she leave him this antsy state of panic!

_WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE?!?!?!_

That was when the sky above suddenly erupted with a powerful gale of wind, Piccolo looking up to see the sky darken and turn black. Oh no. Piccolo knew what was happening of course. Someone was using those dragon balls he heard Goku talk about, the things that if you get all seven the sky will darken and the dragon god Shenlong would appear and grant you a wish. Oh No! TANELA! She was going to use the dragon balls! _OH NO!!!_

Panic filled Piccolo's two hearts as he stared at the darkening sky frantically. He had to stop this! Before it was too late! **"TANELA!"** he roared, summoning his ki and zooming upward, looking back and forth, his two small antenna swing from side to side, his teeth clenched. She couldn't be far! He was going to find her, beat her half to death, and drag her back home and ground her for a month! Using his senses, Piccolo flew until finally he found her, sensing her ki. Uhoh. She was farther off then he had thought she would be. Gritting his teeth, Piccolo pushed onward, mentally imagining what he would do to his insane protégé.

After several minutes of heavy flying he finally found her standing next to what appeared to me an old monetary, dressed in her battle armor, her hands raised while a old priest watched her from the side, tied up and looking up at her with wide, terrified eyes. And glowing above her was Shenlong. Piccolo stared up at the enormous dragon, mouth hanging open, transfixed, this being the first time he had actually seen him.

Glancing at him with a look that was almost mocking, Tanela returned her gaze to the might dragon that flouted above her. "Oh Mighty Shenlong! Please grant my wish! I wish that Son-Piccolo would love me forever, and that he would fit my idea of the perfect husband! Make him love me! Make him my perfect husband!" Tanela screamed up at the dragon, her blue braid flipping through the air."

_"TANELA!!! Nooooooooooooo!"_ Piccolo roared, zooming down, his hearts racing! He had to stop this!

"Very well. I grant you your wish, to make the being known as Son-Piccolo into the perfect husband for you." Shenlong said, and with that an explosion of red light exploded from his eyes and engulfed Piccolo, Piccolo yelping in utter terror, squeezing his eyes shut...

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell!"

Piccolo opened his eyes, blinking, looking up in time to see the dragon vanish, the seven dragon balls that lay at Tanela's feet no longer glowing. It was done. Tanela's wish had been granted. Feeling lightheaded, Piccolo flouted down to the ground, landing and started to avidly looking around, checking himself out. _What the hell just happened?!_

"Piccolo?" Tanela asked him, her tone now contrite. "Are you okay?"

Oh yea. _NOW_ she was sorry!

Piccolo ignored her and instead focused on himself. He knew that something had happened to him but he had no idea what. Looking at every piece of him, Piccolo searched, his face one of extreme worry. His hands? Nope. His feet? Nope. His ears? Nope. Then Piccolo froze and then with agonizing slowness he pulled back his pants and stared down. Oh no. _**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"**_ he shrieked.

"What is what?" Tanela asked, stepping forward and looking down. Luckily for her Piccolo was too shocked to respond. Looking down, Tanela's eyes widened and a lurid smile graced her lips. "Oh that! Whoa! I didn't know he would give you that!" she gasped.

"But what is it?!" Piccolo snarled at her through clenched teeth.

"A human male reproductive organ. They use them to make babies and make the wife happy." Tanela explained cheerfully. "How do you feel? Do you love me now?"

Piccolo glared at Tanela, enraged, literally trembling with fury! But just when he was going to leap forward and rip her to pieces, Tanela did something very unexpected. She leapt forward and tackled him to the floor! Before he could even understand what the hell was going on, Tanela wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth on his, her lips mashing his. Piccolo froze when this happened, his eyes wide, completely blown away. Not by what she was doing, but at what he was feeling. He was liking it. _Oh Yuck! GROSS!!!!!_

Letting him go, Tanela got to her feet and smiled down at him, the look on his face priceless. His lips were still pursed and his eyes as big as beach balls, looking much like a deer caught in headlights. Poor Piccolo. Satisfied, Tanela reached down and grabbed Piccolo by the foot, dragging him to the tied up priest, humming to herself as she did so. "Come on Piccolo. Time to get married." she said. Piccolo, still too shocked for words, said nothing as she made him get to his feet and stand next to her. "Okay Mr. Priest. Do it. He's ready now." Tanela commanded.

The Priest looked at Piccolo with a look of extreme sympathy but then blanched at the burning glare Tanela gave him. Sweating profusely now, he began. "Um, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to, uh, witness this holy union between these two, um, people."

Slowly Piccolo started to come around, his eyes still glazed. "Tanela... what's happening?" he murmured.

"We're getting married now." Tanela answered.

"Oh."

"Erm, do you, uh Piccolo, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?" the Priest asked Piccolo.

"Do I?" Piccolo meekly asked Tanela.

"Yes, because you love me now."

"Yes, I do." Piccolo answered the Priest.

"Uh, do you, erm, Tanela take this man to be you lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?" the Priest ask Tanela.

"I do!" Tanela answered cheerfully.

"Um... the rings?" the Priest asked weakly, his face pale.

Grinning from ear to ear, Tanela reached onto a pocket and pulled out two gold wedding bands, handing one to Piccolo, showing him how to put it on her (this taking a bit of time since Piccolo put it on the wrong finger twice, Tanela patiently waiting), Tanela then doing the same.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Erm, you can now kiss the bride..." the Priest said, looking from one tall alien to the other, now feeling nauseous. Without further adieu, Tanala grabbed Piccolo and kissed him once again, cutting off his oxygen, leaving him gasping when she finally did let him go.

"There! Now we're married!" Tanela said joyfully, hugging Piccolo, who looked like he wanted to die.

"Now what do we do?" Piccolo asked forlornly, so mentally stressed by this new reality that he felt numb all over. He sooo wanted to hate her now, but for some reason now every time he thought about ripping her head off it made him hurt deep inside. Great.

"Now we go back home." Tanela said happily, stepping aside to easily rip apart the Priest's binds, watching him scurry away amusedly. "When we get there we have to consummate the marriage by doing something I read about. I don't know really what it's called but a book called the Karma Sutra easily explains it."

Piccolo covered his face with his hands. "WHY ME?!?!"

_**THE END!**_


End file.
